


NSFW ALPHABET w/ Antonio Dawson

by deanmonreigns



Series: One Chicago [11]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested by AmberBatterton
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Reader
Series: One Chicago [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 10





	NSFW ALPHABET w/ Antonio Dawson

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_Antonio is very attentive and gentle after sex._

_Getting you a glass of water or a snack._

_Drawing you a bath. Or turning the water on for a shower. Cleaning you up with a warm washcloth._

_Cuddling you. Whispering sweet nothings into your ear._

_Kissing you softly._

_Giving you a massage. If you are aching._

_Making sure you are okay._ **  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_His arms. He does work hard to get muscles on the. And he loves it when you grab/touch them._

_Antonio loves your legs and neck._

_Legs, cause he likes to trail his hands up and down them, as well as grab them. Also, likes it when you wrap your legs around his waist and head._

_Neck, because he loves leaving kisses on your neck. And love bites._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He will cum inside of you, on your stomach, and in your mouth._

_He will also, swallow your cum when he eats you out or fingers you._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He wants to fuck you in your workplace/his. But he is kind of scared to get caught._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Antonio is experienced. He was married and had kids. Also, been with other women after the divorce. So, he knows how to pleasure you._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_It is missionary. He likes to be face to face. He wants to see you, and the facial expressions you make._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Sometimes he says dirty jokes. But other than that, he is serious during sex._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Antonio is well groomed down there._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_Antonio takes his time with you._

_Kissing you softly. Caressing you softly. Holding your hand. Whispering sweet things into your ear._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_He rarely jacks off._ **  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Spanking._

_Daddy kink._

_Orgasm control/edging._

_Hair pulling._ **  
L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_His house, on every surface, bedroom, kitchen. {Of course, when his kids aren’t around}. His car, or your car, the couch._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_In his clothes._

_Revealing outfits._

_Teasing him._

_Rubbing your ass on his crotch._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_He wouldn’t do anything that you weren’t comfortable with or that hurts you._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Antonio is more of a giver._

_He loves your legs wrapped around his head. Pulling him closer to your heart. As his head is stuck in between your thighs._

_Licking and zig-zagging his tongue. Sucking._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Can be slow and sensual or fast and rough._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_He’d rather take his time with you. But if him or you really need to fuck. Then yeah, a quickie it is._ **  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_He doesn’t like taking risks. He will experiment with you, as long as you are comfortable or want to do it._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_He can last for a good while. Though he gets a little tired._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_Nah, he doesn’t own them. Nor would he use them on you._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He loves teasing you._

_Whispering dirty thoughts into your ear._

_Pulling out of you before you can cum._

_Though you love to tease him back._

_Grinding your ass against his crotch._

_Wearing lingerie._

_Strip teasing._ **  
V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_He isn’t that loud. It is mostly soft moans, grunts, and groans._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_Antonio loves to wine, dine and sixty-nine you._

_He likes to be romantic before both of you have sex._ **  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He isn’t small nor big. Somewhere in between. He was just enough girth. He is long though._ **  
Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Pretty average. He isn’t jumping your bones all the time. both of you have sex twice a week maybe three._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_He will fall asleep the same time you do. Hugging you closer to his chest. Then kiss your forehead. Eyes fluttering closed, as he drifts off to sleep._


End file.
